Ranma the Playwright
by nightcrawler89
Summary: Ranma writes and directs a play based on his life with the Tendo's. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only. I also don't own the rights to any of the songs used in this fic.

Hope you enjoy it.

After the Saffron Incident, life as it always does, went on.

With no major threats to their safety, Ranma and Akane were free to be themselves for once. Ranma and his dad had moved out and back into Nadoka's newly rebuilt house. He still came to visit the Tendo's every other day. Both of them had continued their martial arts training and in time discovered other things about themselves.

Akane had discovered that she liked photography. Now days, she was rarely seen without a small camera.

Ranma, much to everyone's surprise had discovered that he like to write. He started writing short stories and eventually they turned into small one-scene plays.

Then for nearly five months, Ranma's behavior became very odd. He was seen very little around his or the Tendo house and he had borrowed a very large sum of money from Nabiki.

Akane had had enough of Ranma's secrecy. She waited for him at house for at least five hours and was about to leave until he strolled in around two in the morning.

"Where have you been?" asked Akane.

"I just went to meet some people," replied a very tired Ranma.

"Ranma for the last five months, you've been a ghost. You look like you haven't slept for days. Everyone is worried about you."

"Even you", he said with a smirk.

"Ha you wish," she laughed.

Ranma inched closer to Akane until he was standing right in front of her.

"Do you really want to know what I've been doing?" he whispered.

She slowly nodded. Ranma moved in close enough for Akane to feel his breath on her lips.

Then Ranma pulled away and casually said, "I've been directing a play I wrote. We open next week."

After registering what he said, Akane lightly punched him for teasing her. This wasn't the first time he'd done something like that to her. Ever since the Saffron incident, Akane and Ranma had become much bolder in terms of their relationship. They would hug every so often. When no one was around, they would hold hands. They only ever kissed on birthdays or holidays.

More often than naught however, they would tease each other. The current score over who could get the other to blush was: Ranma with 102 and Akane with 213.

Sure, there relationship was very slow to progress but, it was a speed they were comfortable with.

"So, what's your play about?" asked Akane.

"It's kind of about us," replied Ranma.

"Kind of?"

"Well, if I had written all the events as they happened in order, it would take over 36 plays to do it all."

"So, what did you do?"

"I just decided to write a mostly original story using some of the things that happened in the first year I was here."

"That's interesting. Who are the characters?"

"You, me, your sisters, our dads, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, and Shampoo."

"What about Ukyo or Happosai?"

"I couldn't find a place for them."

"And why couldn't you have simply told us this from the beginning?"

"I wanted to surprise you".

Akane smiled, "Ranma, you dummy". Then she hugged him.

Ranma hesitated to hug back. Even after all this time, he still was not used to the idea of Akane hugging him. When he finally did hug back, he wondered why he hesitated to begin with. He enjoyed the smell of her hair and how warm she felt against him.

"Isn't that sweet", said Genma who had gotten up for a late night snack. He quickly went back to bed after Ranma threatened to sell him to a zoo.

"Looks like we'll be getting married tomorrow" said Akane.

"You wish," said Ranma.

Ever since the failed wedding, Nadoka and Kasumi had teamed up to make sure Soun and Genma would not try another stunt like that again. Ranma and Akane were not aware of this.

"I should go home now," said Akane.

"Just as well, I have some sleep to catch up on," replied Ranma.

"Good night Ranma. I'm looking forward to your opening night."

"Good night Akane."

With that, Akane went home.


	2. Chapter 2

(Opening night)

Akane was dressed in a red silk dress. She walked down the stairs to join her sisters who were also wearing fancy clothes that made them look like human Barbie dolls.

They walked out of the house to join Nadoka and Genma who were wating with a car they had rented for the evening.

About twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the theater. They took their seats in the front row of the first balcony. All of them surprised to find the theater packed with at least 1200 people.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the lights went dim and the curtains opened.

Akane marveled on how they were able to recreate the front of her house so perfectly. Then a girl came out of the front door to the house. She looked strangely like Akane, right down to the hairstyle. She was dressed in a replica of Akane's old school uniform.

She walked up to a microphone and waved hello.

And then she spoke, "My name is Akane Tendo. I attend Furinkan high school where an idiot told all the boys that anyone who could beat me in a fight would win the right to date me. Boys are so stupid."

"Anyway, my father has just told my sisters and me that one of us is to be married to a boy named Ranma Saotome. He should be arriving shortly."

Suddenly, a struggle was heard off stage and a man wearing a pair of bear ears and black furry gloves carried a screaming girl in a red pigtailed wig on stage.

Then it was like déjà vu. The actor playing Soun, practically fainted at the sight of the red head claiming to be Ranma. Meanwhile, "Nabiki" frowned at Ranma not being a boy.

Then Ranma and Akane met for the first time.

Akane and the girl stared at each other for a second and then Akane reached out and smiled, "Hi I'm Akane, you wanna be friends?"

The scene then moved to the area of the stage that was made to look like the dojo. Ranma and Akane spared for a minute. The fight was choreographed so Ranma would win. Afterwards, Akane complimented, "You're pretty good. I'm just glad that you're a girl. Boys are just so stupid".

Then Akane exited the stage and Ranma spoke aloud, "I'm gunna have to tell her eventually. Maybe after a bath."

Then the scene went to a spotlight shining on Soun and the actor playing Genma who had taken off his bear ears and gloves. Genma was quickly reciting a tale about the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. He then went on to mention that he and his son were the spring's latest victims.

While he was doing this, a light shined on the second level of the set, Akane was telling Kasumi that she was going to take a bath before dinner.

"Ranma is already in the bath," Said Kasumi.

"It's ok, we'll just bathe together", Akane replied.

Genma and Soun resumed talking.

"…and hot water changes my son and I back to our original forms."

Nabiki entered saying, "I run for cover then because Akane just said that she was going to share a bath with the girl Ranma."

The audience laughed a little as Akane entered the door that lead to the "bathroom".

There was silence, Then Akane quietly exited the bathroom and stood in front of the door. Another seconded later she screamed and ran down the stairs to grab a large fake rock.

"What's wrong Akane" asked Kasumi.

"There's a pervert in the bathroom," yelled Akane.

She was about to go back up the stairs when a guy wearing cloths similar to Ranmas' descended the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm Ranma Saotome….sorry about this," he said.

Then it was another round of déjà vu as Ranma was then engaged to Akane with Nabiki saying, "You hate boys' right. Well you're in luck, Ranma's half girl."

"Why would I want to marry that pervert?" yelled Akane.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" yelled Ranma.

"You saw me naked"

"You saw me naked to. Besides, it's no big deal for me to see a naked girl. I've seen myself plenty of times. And I'm better built to boot."

The audience then laughed as Akane smashed Ranma in the head with a rock.

"Now that he had coming," said Genma.

Akane and Ranma walked to opposite ends of the stage. Akane sat down next to what appeared to be a head stone while Ranm pulled out a pen and paper.

_**Akane**__:(spoken) Hey Mom. It's me again.  
__  
__**Ranma**__:(writing and speaking) Dear mom…_

_**Both**__: There's been some confusion over who I'm going to wed._

_**Ranma**__: But of course, I'll watch out for dads crap_

_**Akane**__: But of course, I'll rise above it_

_**Both**__: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
__There's been some confusion for you see, my fiancé is_

_**Akane**__: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe_  
_  
__**Ranma:**__ A Tomboy_

Ranma and Akane then slowly started to walk towards each other

_**Akane**__: What is this feeling,  
__So sudden and new?  
_

_**Ranma**__: I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;_

_**Akane:**__ My pulse is rushing;_

_**Ranma:**__ My head is reeling;_

_**Akane**__: My face is flushing;_

_**Both:**__ What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!_

Ranma and Akane then looked directly at the audience.

_**Both:**__ Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_

They looked back at eachother.

_**Akane**__: For your face;_

_**Ranma: **__Your voice;_

_**Akane: **__Your clothing;_

_**Both:**__ Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Every little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!_

Three people that resembled Yuka, Sayuri and Gosunkugi then rushed on stage.

_**Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi**__: Dear Akane, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Akane, you're a martyr!_

_**Akane**__: Well; these things are sent to try us!_

_**Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi**__: Poor Akane, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;_

_**(Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi) Ranma, Akane**__:  
(Loathing Unadulterated loathing) What is this feeling  
(For his face, his voice, his clothing) So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling _

_(let's just say - we loathe it all)  
Oh, what is this feeling? _

_(every little trait however small)  
Does it have a name? _

_(makes our very flesh being to crawl)  
Yes_

_**All**__: Loathing!_

_**Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi**__: loathing_

_**Ranma, Akane**__: There's a strange exhilaration_

_**Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi**__: loathing_

_**Ranma, Akane**__: In such total detestation_

_**Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi**__: loathing_

_**Ranma, Akane**__: It's so pure, so strong_

_**Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi**__: So strong!_

_**Ranma, Akane**__: Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...  
loathing  
For forever...  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!_

_**Yuka, Sayuri, Gosunkugi**__:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_

Then Ranma jumped at Akane causing her to scream. He then laughed and turned his back to AKane who pulled out a hammer from behind the curtain and proceded to smash Ranma in the head with it.

The lights went out and the audience applauded. The real Akane looked over at Nabiki who looked like she was ready to die laughing.

* * *

I figure I'll try to make each chapter at least 1000 words long. In the future, I'll be using whatever song i feel fits the situation. The song in this chapter was "What is this feeling" from Wicked. Please R&R soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The applause for the first song soon died out, Akanes' small blush fading with it.

* * *

The play resumed with the lights on the dojo darkening and a spotlight on "Ranma" and "Akane".

"Just remember at school, we're strangers," said Akane.

"Just as well, I can't stand tomboys like you," said Ranma.

Akane then threw her book bag at Ranma who dodged it with ease.

Ranma continued to laugh at Akane until an actor wearing shabby cloths, a striped headband, and holding an umbrella tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am" he asked.

The actor then made an exaggerated expression of surprise when Ranma turned around to answer him.

"Hey Ryoga, is that you?" Ranma asked.

"Do you know him?" asked Akane.

"I finally found you. Ranma Saotome, prepare to die", Yelled Ryoga as he swung his umbrella at Ranma.

Ranma dodged Ryoga's attacks in an almost dancelike fashion while trying to talk him down.

"What did I you, you jerk", asked Ranma.

"You ran out on our fight," yelled Ryoga.

"No I didn't. I waited for you to show up for 3 days"

"Liar"

They continued to fight until they ran off the stage with Akane running after them yelling "Hey wait up".

Some more sound effects were heard off stage until Ranma and Akane appeared from left of the stage.

"Great, we lost him. Lucky for us, he has the worst sense of direction," said Ranma.

"What was that all about anyway," asked Akane.

"I went to the same middle school as Ryoga. We used to fight over who got the last loaf of bread for lunch. I would always when and eventually Ryoga got tired of it. So he challenged me to a fight in the empty lot behind his house. But because his sense of direction is so bad he couldn't even find his way around his own house, I had to wait for him for 3 days. By the third day, pop had dragged me off to China."

"Are all boys as stupid as you guys?"

"Why do you keep calling us all stupid?"

"Let's just get to school. Thanks to your friend, were late."

Soon after, a curtain fell behind them. There was a picture on it that strongly resembled Furinkan High. Then, several boys in various sports attire ran out screaming, "Akane, I love you".

Now in real life, the real Akane fought off at least thirty boys each day. However since this was a play the group went from thirty to six.

Still, the stage Akane fought off all six boys with ease while screaming, "I really hate boys."

Nabiki stood at one end of the stage yelling at Ranma who stood at the other, "Ranma, quite your gawking and get to class."

Ranma yelled back, "I know but what about…"

"It's ok; she knows what she's doing. This happens every morning."

As Akane finished off the last boy, she sighed, "Honestly, you think they would have given up by now."

Then, she suddenly caught a bouquet of roses, tossed to her from offstage.

An actor dressed in kendo attire, complete with wooden sword, walked out rambling, "They are truly such a boorish lot. Evidently, each of them intends to ask you out Akane on the dawn that he finally defeats you."

Ranma walked up next to Akane, "Who's this clown?"

Akane sighed, "Upperclassmen Kuno. He's the reason those boys attacked me. He claims that any boy who beats me in fight wins the right to date me."

Kuno then drew his sword and pointed it at Ranma yelling, "You there! You are being quite familiar with Akane. Who are you?"

Ranma set his book bag down and said, "I'm Ranma Soatome."

"For the right to be close to the fair Akane, you must defeat me in battle"

"You just make the rules up as you go along don't you. Fine, I accept you challenge."

Ranma and Kuno stood in the middle of the stage, taking battle stances. Kuno swung his sword high, causing Ranma to bend backwards. Then before he knew it, Ranma was knocked off his feet by a sweeping strike from Kuno.

Akane walked up to where Ranma lay, lecturing, "I think you should know that when Kuno gets serious, he's very skilled."

Then Ranma smiled and replied, "I think you should know that blue panties don't suit you."

Akane looked down and noticed that Ranma had a clear look up her dress. She then kicked Ranma in the shoulder screaming, "Pervert."

Ranma then got up and went back into the fight.

Kuno continued to wildly swing his sword around while Ranma easily dodged. Then Ranma shrugged his shoulders exclaiming, "Might as well end this."

Ranma suddenly did a back flip, powered by a strobe light, in front of Kuno who staggered backwards as thought he had been hit several times. Kuno soon fell over as Akane walked over to examine him.

"Wow, each blow hit a vulnerable spot," she said.

Nabiki walked over, "You kicked him. I never even saw it."

"Guess he didn't have much in him, did he," said Ranma.

The three of them walked offstage and a girl with a long black ponytail walked over to the fallen Kuno.

"Brother dear, who was that extraordinary man," asked the girl.

Kuno struggled to get up as he said, "That cretin, is Ranma Soatome. Why Kodachi, do you ask?"

Kodachi looked away from her brother, "Any man, who could best you so easily, has earned my attentions."

She then handed him a bouquet of black roses exclaiming, "Take these as a get well soon gift".

Kuno then discretely hit a button on the bouquet so they emitted a cloud of white powder. Kuno then staggered off stage muttering something about sleeping gas.

Ranma walked back onstage and sat down in a corner, paying no attention to Kodachi.

Kodachi on the other hand looked directly at him while the lights went red and music started to play.

_**Kodachi**__: Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

The audience applauded as Kodachi finished her song and walked off stage.

Ranma shivered suddenly as Akane walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked

"Dunno, I just felt this sudden chill" replied Ranma.

* * *

Hope everyone's enjoying the fic so far. Kodachi's song is "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. Like I said, I'll use whatever song I feel fits the situation.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

The audience applauded as Kodachi finished her song and walked off stage.

Ranma shivered suddenly as Akane walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked

"Dunno, I just felt this sudden chill" replied Ranma.

Suddenly, an imitation of Kodachi's signature laugh was heard offstage. Ranma and Akane looked around franticly to see where it was coming from. Then the crazed gymnast swung in on a rope, let go, somersaulted in mid air, and landed perfectly in front of Ranma.

"Showoff" scoffed Akane.

Kodachi ignored her and started to advance toward Ranma. She then pretended to stumble and trip, and then smiled as Ranma caught her.

"Oh, I feel so light headed all of sudden. Please kind sir, would you hold me until my head stops spinning" she said.

Ranma looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Maybe I'll just go get you a glass of water instead."

Kodachi held on to Ranma as tightly as she could, refusing to let go. Ranma tried everything comically possible to get her off of him. However, even he had to give up.

Ranma sank down with Kodachi clinging to him. He looked over at Akane and asked, "Akane, do you mind going to get her some water."

Akane sounded slightly annoyed when she said "Fine" and walked off stage.

When she left, Kodachi looked up at Ranma, making her eyes as big as possible, "How could I have known that when I came to school today that I would meet the man of my dreams. Your name kind sir?"

Ranma looked very uncomfortable with the girls' affections and stuttered, "R-Ranma S-Saotome."

Kodachi leaned towards him, "Ranma. My darling Ranma, I will allow you to take that which you most desire. Seize the ruby lips of mine."

She leaned he face towards Ranma who backed away every time she came forward. He soon found himself on his back with Kodachi over him.

Kodachi was a millimeter away from her goal when Akane suddenly ran back onstage with a bucket of water. Akane quickly kicked Kodachi off Ranma.

"My, what tragic timing. My Ranma, let us meet again" said Kodachi as she leaped off stage.

Akane turned towards Ranma who was just getting up, ""Now I see why you wanted me to get her water," yelled Akane.

"Akane, it's not like that," Ranma yelled back.

Akane raised the bucket and threw its contents at Ranma yelling, "Pervert".

Ranma ran off stage as the water hit him, returning onstage as a soaked redhead yelling, "Uncute tomboy".

Then all of a suddenly, a rope descended from the ceiling and an actress wearing a purple wig slid down.

"Ranma" she muttered in an angry tone.

"Sh-Shampoo", stuttered the redhead.

"Ranma, you know this girl," asked Akane.

"Ranma, I kill" Yelled Shampoo.

Shampoo came at Ranma with a sword drawn.

"God, why don't you just get over it and leave me alone" said Ranma as she dodged Shampoo's attacks.

"Ranma, who is this" asked Akane who casually watched the girl Ranma and Shampoo Run around the stage.

"It's kinda hard to explain," said Ranma as she dodged another swing of Shampoo's sword.

Then Ranma reached into her back pocked and pulled out a small object. She threw it on the ground and a large cloud of smoke erupted. Ranma grabbed Akane's arm and the two of them ran off stage.

Shampoo looked around exclaiming, "Running again Ranma."

And with that, she took off after them.

After Shampoo left and most of the smoke cleared from the stage, Ranma told Akane about the day he met Shampoo and the kiss of death, and the curtain with Furinkan's picture rose and the audience was taken back to the Tendo house.

As they reached the center of the stage, Ryoga whose face was buried in a map, ran into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry ladies" apologized Ryoga.

"Hey, you're Ranmas' fried right," asked Akane.

Ryoga suddenly looked flustered with Akane staring right at him and a redhead glaring at him.

"You wouldn't happen to have any hot water would you" Akane asked.

"Uh…s-sure" stuttered Ryoga.

Ryoga reached into his pack and pulled out a kettle. Akane took the kettle from him and tossed its contents at Ranma who quickly ran behind a wall and screamed.

Then, the male Ranma walked back on stage.

"The curse activates with warm water, not scalding" he yelled Akane.

"Sorry" she said.

Ryoga interrupted, "Ranma…you turn into a girl".

"Now you know," said Ranma, looking down at the ground.

Then Ryoga started to laugh uncontrollably. Ranma was about to walk up to him until Kasumi came out from the Tendo house.

"Your father has brought over a visitor Ranma. Wasn't that a sweet thing for him to do" said Kasumi.

Then the doors to the Tendo house opened to reveal Genma in panda costume cowering in the corner and Shampoo sitting at the table sipping tea.

Shampoo looked over at Ranma and then got up and stared directly into his eyes.

Her hand suddenly shot up and felt around Ranmas' chest.

"Is….Man" she said.

"Uh...yeah, that's right, I'm a guy," laughed Ranma nervously.

"I guess you've never shown her your manly side Ranma" said Ryoga.

Ryoga took the kettle from Akane and filled it with "Water" from the "Well" in front of the house.

"She came all this way to find a girl, Ranma. You wouldn't want to disappoint her," he laughed.

"Don't even joke around like that" said Ranma, as he backed away from Ryoga.

However, Before Ryoga could do anything; Shampoo drew her sword and jumped at Akane.

"Ranma, where she. You hide Ranma. You too must die," yelled Shampoo.

Shampoo swung her sword at Akane who barely dodged.

"OK, that's it. You've overstayed you're welcome" said Ranma.

He then kicked at Shampoo's sword, only to miss and hit the kettle that Ryoga was holding. The kettle flew from Ryoga's hand and landed on Shampoo's head, knocking her out.

"What a shame, defeated by Ranma" said Ryoga.

"Hey, it was an accident," said Ranma.

"No, he's right, you did win. Don't be so modest Ranma" said Kasumi.

Shampoo got up and advanced towards Ranma.

"No, not the kiss of death" he cried.

Shampoo then put her arms around Ranma's neck, declaring, "Wo Ai Ni".

"Wo Ai Ni…It's you I love, oh my" translated Kasumi.

Then everyone onstage reeled back in shock as Shampoo tightened her hold on Rnama and kissed him.

Ranma was too shocked to notice Akane pick up the fallen kettle and wing him over the head with it.

She then stormed offstage.

As Ranma recovered, he managed to say, "What the heck is going on."

Shampoo then handed him a book, which he handed to Kasumi.

Kasumi read the book aloud, informing the audience about the Amazon Kiss of Marriage.

Then Shampoo pulled herself into Ranma's lap and a very upbeat tune started to play.

**Shampoo:**_ It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
and then I might  
Never be the lonely one so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you_

"Please, you have to understand something Shampoo," stuttered Ranma as he shoved her off of him.  
_  
_**Shampoo: **_Hold me tight  
Let me go on loving you  
tonight, tonight  
Making love to only you so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you_"You're not listening to me" said Ranma as he ran away from her.

_  
_**Shampoo: **_Don't know what it means to hold you tight  
being here alone tonight with you  
It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
And then I might  
never be the lonely one so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you  
_

"Stop that, I know you don't wanna hear this but listen," said Ranma as he ascended the stairs to the second level of the stage.

_  
_**Shampoo: **_Don't know what it means to hold you tight  
Being here alone tonight with you  
It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Let me go on loving you  
Tonight, tonight  
Making love to only you, so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you_

"Look, I can't marry you. We should try to get to know each other better," he stammered.

The next thing he knew, Shampoo had leaped towards him and held him in a tight hug.

Akane came back onstage and quickly ran up the stairs. Ranma caught her glaring at him and said, "It's not what it looks like Akane."

Akane spoke in a very low yet angry voice, "I don't care. As far as I know, we were never engaged. So get to know her all you want."

Akane quickly walked past them, opened up the door to her "room", and went inside.

"Hey! Akane, wait…"yelled Ranma, still trying to get Shampoo away from him.

* * *

As usual, R&R. This chapter's song is "Hold Me Tight" by the Beatles.

Here's a quick recap of the events that have happened in the play so far for anyone who may be lost:

* The play starts off almost exactly like the first episode/chapters of the series.

*Akane and Ranma head off to school and run into Ryoga

*After ditching Ryoga, Akane fights several boys at school who want to date her.

*Kuno apears and he and Ranma fight. Ranma wins.

*Kodachi witnesses the whole thing and instantly falls in "love" with Ranma

*Kodachi tries (Thanks to Akane) unsuccessfully to seduce Ranma. After failing, she leaves.

*Ranma is transformed into a girl and Shampoo apears and tries to kill her.

*Ranma and Akane run from Shampoo and encounter Ryoga

*Ranma is transformed into a guy and he accidentally beats Shampoo in fight

*Shampoo falls in love with (boy)Ranma. Akane and Ranma get into a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Shampoo eventually let go of Ranma, telling him she would return the next night.

"You take Shampoo on date," she said. Then she skipped down the stairs and off stage.

As soon as she left, Ranma went over to Akane's "Room".

"Akane, open up" He shouted.

"Go away," shouted Akane from inside her "Room".

"Would you just talk to me?"

"Why don't you just leave and take your cute fiancé on that date"

"Could you be any more uncute?"

"Could you be any more of a jerk?"

Ranma took a deep breath and sighed, trying to control his temper. He then sat down beside Akane's door as the music started up.

**Ranma: **_I am raising a flag  
I am just too tired now to fight  
It__'__s white and it__'__s waving  
Can__'__t we save this for another night_

"Look Akane, I know you and I don't want this engagement. And our dad's don't really seem to care what we think. It's just…can't we at least be….friends.

**Ranma:** _Together we are both alone, but I don__'__t mind  
I__'__ll dream of something to try and make us all right_  
_  
I__'__ll be right here waiting at your door  
We__'__ll sit out in the sun for a while  
Together we are both alone, but I don__'__t mind  
We__'__ll dream of something to try and make us all right_

_And you didn'__t even say I didn__'__t try  
Together we are both alone, but I don__'__t mind  
I dreamt of everything, I tried to make us all right_

_It'__s all right, it__'__s all right, it__'__s all right, it__'__s all right_

The music ended and Akane slowly opened the door. She then came out and sat down beside Ranma. There was a long silence until Akane held out her hand.

"Friends" she said with a small smile.

"Friends" he said as he took her hand in his own.

The two of them slowly inched closer and closer.

"So, was that your first kiss?" she said to Ranma who remained silent.

"What difference does t it make?" said Ranma finally

"It doesn't make any difference at all. But really to let yourself be kissed so easily! You haven't trained enough".

Then, Ranma scooped Akane into his arms. "Who are you to talk?" he said staring straight into her eyes.

Then Ranma backed away stammering "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I was gonna kiss you or anything"

"I know that. You don't have the guts to do that, anyway."

"Keep talking like that and I might," yelled Ranma.

"Oh Yeah? Go ahead and try it," she yelled back.

There was a pause and then Ranma said, "Ok, but close your eyes"

She closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Akane (the real Akane) had almost lost herself in the play. She got distracted by several audience members who were even more into it than she was. She laughed silently to herself as she watched them lean forward in anticipation.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nadoka and Kasumi leaning forward as well.

Akane mentally shrugged and turned her attention back to the play.

* * *

"I guess this is something you have to do with someone you like," said Ranma

Akane opened her eyes again, "I see. Of course you can't do it with me".

"That's not what I meant," he yelled. He then calmed down "If you don't mind, then I don't" he said slowly. They slowly inched closer and closer.

Most of the audience was too distracted with the moment to notice Soun, Genma, Nabiki and Kasumi quietly walk up the stairs.

The family waited for Ranma to make a move until Nabiki shouted "Well are you going to do it or aren't you. We don't have all day."

Ranma and Akane quickly separated

"I have some training I need to do" Ranma quickly stated as he ran down the stairs.

As he ran towards the dojo, Kodachi appeared from offstage and silently entered and hid herself.

Ranma ran inside the dojo, sat down and started to say to himself "What the hell was that back there."

All the lights on stage went out and a spotlight focused itself on Shampoo who stood with a bright red jewel in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. She wore a bright purple Chinese style robe.

She read aloud, "To great granddaughter, congratulations on finding husband. If you give him jewel, he will be yours forever. Jewel causes holder to fall in love with the first person he or she sees."

Shampoo then discarded the paper and said happily, "It time for date"

The music started to play hard as Shampoo removed her robe to revel a red Chinese dress that looked like it had been poured over Shampoo's body.

**Shampoo**: _What's the time?  
Well its gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say, 'Time for danger'_

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames_

_We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Years Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Tokyo city_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the Chinese babies cry_

_So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die_

_Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight_

Shampoo then barged into the dojo where Ranma sat. She snuck up from behind him and bent down to kiss him.

Suddenly, Kodachi burst out from her hiding spot.

* * *

Again, I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I know my writing isn't the best.

The songs for this chapter are:

"Together We're Both Alone" (Heavily cut) by Nicole Atkins

"Out tonight" from RENT

Oh, I also have a link on my profile. It's a picture of a rough idea on what the stage-set looks like for Ranma's play.


	6. Chapter 6

Shampoo barged into the dojo where Ranma sat. She snuck up from behind him and bent down to kiss him.

Suddenly, Kodachi burst out from her hiding spot.

**Kodachi**: _Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my Ranma  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway_

Shampoo walked over and pushed Kodachi

**Shampoo**: _Take your ribbon -- take your smile  
Your ugly face  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your grey eyes -- goodbye, goodnight_

Ranma quickly got up and started moving towards the exit.

**Ranma:** _Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

Upon noticing Ranma try to leave, Shampoo quickly latched onto his arm and started running her hands all over him._  
_  
**Shampoo:** _The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret_  
_Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today_

Kodachi suddenly burst out laughing. Those who knew the real Kodachi would later say, "She had that laugh almost exact."

**Kodachi**: _Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you talk smack?  
Take your bright eyes  
Take your fancy hair  
And don't forget  
Get those gross hands out of his hair_

At this time, Kodachi had latched herself onto Ranma's other arm. Ranma quickly broke free both girls._  
_  
**Ranma**: _Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

Kodachi picked up her ribbon from offstage and wrapped it around Ranma's neck and started pulling him closer.

**Kodach**i: _There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today_

Kodachi grabbed hold of Ranma's right arm while Shampoo grabbed his left. They then proceeded to tug Ranma back and forth.

**Shampoo and Kodachi**: _I can't control_  
**Ranma**: _Control your temper_  
**Shampoo and Kodachi**: _My destiny_  
**Ranma:** _they just don't see_  
**Shampoo and Kodachi:** _I trust my soul_  
**Ranma:** _Who says that there's a soul_  
**Shampoo and Kodachi:** _My only goal is just to be_  
**Ranma:** _Just let me be_

Shampoo finnaly managed to snatch Ranma away from Kodachi and started digging around her pocket for the magic jewel._  
_  
**Shampoo (Kodachi)** : _There's only us (Who do you think you are?)  
There's only here  
Give in to love (Barging in on me and my Ranma)  
Or live in fear  
No other path (Little girl, hey)  
No other way (The door is that way)  
No day but today  
_  
**Kodachi:** _The fire's out anyway_

**Shampoo (Kodachi)**  
_No day but today (Take your bright eyes; take your smile)  
No day but today (Take your purple hair, your ugly face, your silhouette)  
No day but today_

**Ranma**_: Another time, another place  
Another rhyme, a warm embrace  
_  
**Shampoo and Kodachi**: _No day but today  
No day but today  
_  
**Ranma:** _Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day_

**Shampoo and Kodachi:  
**_No day but today_

"What's all that noise in here?" shouted Akane as she entered the dojo.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of Ranma being bear hugged by Shampoo and Kodachi.

Akane suddenly pulled a hammer seemingly out of nowhere and smashed Ranma in the head with it screaming, "Pervert".

"Why me" muttered Ranma as he lay flat on his back.

"What have you done to my Ranma darling?" yelled Kodachi.

"Ranma belong Shampoo stupid," yelled Shampoo who pulled out a small box containg the magic jewel. "Here Ranma. Is gift of love from Shampoo".

Before Ranma could even process what had happened or what was about to happen, Kodachi walked over and kicked the box out of Shampoo's hand.

"My Ranma is too good for your cheap dime store gifts", she yelled.

In a stunning parallel of the chaos that follows the lives of the real Nerima residents, the box landed directly in front of Akane.

"What is this" said Akane as she picked up the box and took out the jewel.

She was suddenly starteld as Ranma got up from the floor, looked directly at her and asked, "What's that in your hand Akane?"

Akane's stunned face soon turned into a very happy smile as she leaped from the ground and crushed Ranma in a very tight hug. Then, a very catchy tune started to play

**Akane: **_Yappa paa, yappa paa, don't know what to do  
My heart is not a game...  
It's mah-jongg to you._

Yappa paa, yappa paa, feel like such a shrew  
Who needs boys? Don't you dare...  
Make me wild like you.

_Before you, boys got on their knees  
Ranma, Ranma,  
it's me you always tease  
Since the day I ran into you..._

_Ranma, Ranma, you  
Stole my heart and you  
Don't you dare go and...  
Make me wild like you._

_Somebody tell me why it's so hard  
To say those three words, "I love you"?_

_If I let myself give into you  
I'll become just as wild as you!_

_Before you come in like a breeze  
Won't you stop and ring the bell, please?  
Before you make my heart a home  
Why not let me love you on my own?_

_I'd be better off without you...  
But just tonight, it's all right...  
Until tomorrow, all right._

_Every time your eyes turn to me  
Ranma, Ranma, you make me feel dizzy.  
Someday we may be more than "friends"..._

_Ranma, Ranma, you've  
Gone and done it's true  
Can't you see that you've  
Made me wild like you._

Akane suddenly leaned in to Ranma who was too confused and in shock to do anything about it.

Shampoo and Kodachi quickly scrambled to get Akane away from him. Shampoo put a glove on and grabbed the jewel away from Akane, who snapped out of her love haze.

"What happened just now?" asked Akane whom Kodachi was holding at bay.

"You were being overly promiscuous with my Ranma" answered Kodachi.

Shampoo took the opportunity to place the jewel discretely inside Ranma's pocket.

She was about to walk in front of his line of sight when Kodachi grabbed her, yelling "Don't you dare touch what isn't yours, harlot."

Akane took the opportunity to grab Kodachi's ribbon and hogtie both girls, yelling, "Listen both of you. Even a jerk like Ranma doesn't deserve to be treated like some object or prize."

The next thing she knew Ranma put his hand on Akane's shoulder and turned her around so she faced him.

"Ranma, what are you doing" said Akane to Ranma as he stared into her eyes. A pink spotlight shined on them and a slow, romantic tune started to play.

**Ranma: **_Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes _

_I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

Ranma's arms moved from Akane's shoulders and wrapped themselves around her in a loving embrace. She pushed away from him, blushing.

"Ranma, we shouldn't be doing this. What if our dads walked in," said Akane, facing away from him.

Ranmas' hands suddenly wrapped around her again.

**Ranma**_: I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known _

_Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes_

Ranma turned her around again and started to lean in.

"Ranma, we can't…" was all Akane could say before Ranma kissed her.

Then the curtain fell, signaling the end of the first act.

* * *

Songs in this chapter:

"Another Day" from RENT

"Don't Make Me Wild Like You" by Etsuko Nishio

"Looking Through Your Eyes" by David Foster

Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you've all enjoyed the "first act". The next chapter will be up after a 2-3 week hiatus (taking time off for personal matters). It will show what the Nerima residents do during the intermission.

As for future projects, I'm going to be putting the Nerima residents as the cast of Evil Dead. Then after that, they will fight the residents of the Mortal Kombat universe.

See you all in 2-3 weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma turned her around and started to lean in.

"Ranma, we can't…" was all Akane could say before Ranma kissed her.

Then the curtain fell, signaling the end of the first act.

* * *

"_We will now be having a twenty minute intermission,"_ said a slightly distorted voice from the speaker system.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink," yawned Genma as he made his way to the bar inside the theater lobby.

Nadoka quietly followed him to make sure he didn't get too drunk or spend too much money on booze.

As they left, Kasumi commented, "I don't remember Shampoo using any magic jewel on Ranma."

Nabiki smiled, "No, but sounds like something she'd do. Right Akane."

"I guess. I mean, there was the mind controlling Kairaishi Mushroom incident. Then the red thread incident. And then after all that, we had to deal the reversal jewel" scoffed Akane.

"She really keeps you two on your toes, doesn't she" laughed Nabiki.

After several more minutes of chatting, Akane decided to get up and take a short walk around the theater.

She had her camera out and was snapping photos of various people who didn't seem to mind. Then, she somehow made her way to a door marked, _backstage: actors and authorized personnel only._

Any other day, she would have just turned around and walked away. However, she just couldn't help herself. She opened the door and a large muscle-bound man stood in her way.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"Umm….is Ranma back there?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?"

Akane looked him right in the eye and decided to play a card that any other day, she wouldn't have.

"I'm his fiancé," she said.

The man laughed and said, "Those three over there said the same thing. Nice try".

Then he slammed the door in her face and locked it.

Akane was about to break the door down and give that man a piece of her mind until, she registered what he had said.

She turned around and there stood, Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo.

"Oh great, what are you three doing here. How did you even know about this," she asked.

"Nabiki sold us the info," said Ukyo.

Akane sighed, "Of course she did. So, what do you guys think of the play". Akane knew she would regret asking this, the moment she said it.

"I don't even think I'm in it," said Ukyo who was still searching for her name on the playbill.

"Shampoo suddenly glad she not use actual magic jewel," said Shampoo as she glared at Akane.

"Why must I, the heroine of this story be portrayed as a cruel, insane, seductress with an annoying laugh?" commented Kodachi.

Akane quickly left them and headed back to her seat thinking to herself, "I can see why Ranma felt he had to hire extra security."

She looked back just once and saw the muscle man holding off all three of the girls trying to burst in and demand script changes.

The man pushed all three back at once and yelled, try that again, and I'll have to ask the Nerima police force to remove you from the building and hold you for the rest of the night.

After that, the girls turned around and stormed off back to their seats.

As the man turned to go back inside, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you please tell me where I am" asked Ryoga.

The man cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you serious."

Then, he was knocked over by Mousse who was not wearing his glasses and coulnd't see where he was going.

"Watch where you're going Mousse," yelled Rygoa.

"Why don't you watch where you're standing?" said Mousse.

They both got in fighting positions but before anyone could throw a punch, the muscle man lifted them both off the ground and started making his way toward the exit while reprimanding, "If you two wanna kill each other, do it outside. While you're in here though, you will act civilized." Then he tossed them out of the building, yelling "And don't come back in until you've cooled down."

Unfortunately, while he was busy with them, one last Nerima resident somehow managed to get back stage.

"Where is that vile cur Saotome. How dare he put me, the hero of Furinkan on the sideline," shouted Kuno as he stormed with his wooden sword held high.

However, he found himself distracted by a redhead sporting a pigtail. He walked up to her from behind and put his arms around her.

"My beloved pig tailed goddess. How I've longed to hold you in my arms," he said.

Then, the red wig fell off and Kuno found himself staring into a very angry pair of brown eyes belonging to a person with short black hair.

"You're not my pigtailed goddess. Your just a cross dressing she-male", Kuno yelled.

The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air after receiving a punch even stronger than his beloved Akanes'.

He could just barely make out the person's angry scream of, "I'M A CHICK DAMMIT".

The girl quickly put on the red wig as Ranma walked by announcing, "Five minutes till curtain."

At that moment, Akane had taken her seat next to her sisters.

"Nabiki, can you find the name of the actress who plays Ranma-chan. I can't seem to find it in the playbill," asked Kasumi.

Nabiki quickly pointed it out, "Its right here. Her name is Ryuunosuke Fujinami. Sounds kind of butch doesn't it."

Nadoka soon took her seat with Genma in tow.

Then the lights dimmed and the curtains rose.

* * *

Well I'm back. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up next week. If there is any character that anyone feels needs their own song, please let me know and I'll try to work it in.

Oh and my plans for Ranma vs The Evil Dead are on hold for a little while.

I decided to put them on hold for a different fic that will feature Ranma as The Crow.

So please leave me a nice review.


	8. Chapter 8

The curtain rose to pick up where the first act left off.

Shampoo and Kodachi were hogtied and lying on the floor while Ranma was kissing Akane.

Granted, he was under the influence of a magic jewel but Akane didn't know that. And because she didn't know he was being controlled by the jewel, she responded completely in character.

She screamed, "RANMA YOU JERK" and punched him in the face.

Ranma fell to the ground and pulled the jewel out of his pocket using a small string that any audience member wouldn't see. The effect made it look as if the jewel simply fell out.

Ranma soon returned to his normal self, "Where am I and why does my face hurt."

Akane simply huffed and stormed off the stage.

The light dimmed on Ranma and brightened on Nabiki who was standing on the right side of the stage with a camera. While the audience focused on her, Shampoo, Kodachi and Ranma quickly exited the scene.

"I wonder how much I can charge Kuno with this," she said as she walked off stage.

The lights darkened and a spotlight focused on Akane sulking in the living room. Ranma soon joined her exclaiming, "Look I told you, I don't remember anything. Shampoo said it herself that it was the jewel that was the cause of it all."

"So what you're saying is that it could have been anyone," said Akane coldly.

"What do you mean it could have been anyone? Do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

"If you're not that kind of guy, what did you kiss me for then? Jerk"

She suddenly got up and as Ranma was about to respond, she slapped him and ran to her room.

As Ranma stood there with his hand on his cheek, Kodachi sprung out from the shadows and latched onto Ranma.

"Great job getting rid of that wretched girl Ranma darling. Now how about I show you how a real girl kisses."

Kodachi was suddenly shoved off.

"Look, I don't like you like that and I never will. Please leave me alone before I get mad," yelled Ranma as Ranma walked off stage.

A small spot light shinned on Shampoo who stood in a corner. She laughed at Kodachi while saying coldly, "No one morn the wicked". Then she walked offstage.

Kodachi had a look of severe hurt on her face. She walked to the center of the stage.

"Why does he fight off my advances? Every time I try to do good things for him, it backfires. Do my good deeds mean nothing to him? It must be that violent girl. Her and her family must have something on him. They may even be hurting him. Well, forget Ranma. He rejected my love. However, if I can't have him, then know one else will. And he will live forever not knowing my love." Then she clutched her head in pain as a strobe light hit her and she screamed

**Kodachi: **_Raaaaaaannnnmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa  
_  
_Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:_!

_What good is this praying?  
I don't even know what I'm doing!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Ranma, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
generous supply._

_No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

_Ranma  
Please do not hate me  
Ranma  
Raaaaaaannnnmmmaaaaaa_

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
when looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Nerima be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
Ranma, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again_

Kodachi laughed and quickly leaped offstage completely lost in her own madness.

Ranma then ran back on stage being chased by Tatewaki Kuno and Ryoga, each with their own reasons for wanting him dead.

"How dare you kiss the beautiful Akane Tendo" shouted Kuno as he swung his sword wildly in Ranma's direction.

Ryoga simultaneously yelled, "Ranma, you'll pay for running out on our fight."

As Ranma dodged attack after attack, Nabiki walked up onstage with a wad of money commenting, "Well, at least I got paid."

They soon chased Ranma offstage.

A minute later, Ranma appeared back onstage struggling to walk while supporting himself with a stick.

"What do they want from me?"

He sat down finally relieved to have a moment to himself.

"What's with Akane anyway? I mean sure, I guess I could have kissed anyone. But why would she be mad about that. She sure is cute when she's mad. Wait a minute, what did I just say."

"You said, Akane is cute when she's mad," said Nabiki who walked over and sat down beside him.

"How long have you been there?"

"The whole time. I knew you loved her."

"No I don't."

"Well then tell me, what would you do if you walked in on Akane being kissed by Kuno or Ryoga?"

"Before or after their funeral?"

"See, you do love her".

"So what if I do. I mean even if I did, I couldn't be with her."

"Why not?"

"Our dad's would push us into marriage and I would have to worry about her being hurt by people like Shampoo or Kodachi. We would never get any peace."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Look, I've already decided. I'm leaving. So what if I do, I couldn't bring her into my world and all the problems that come with it."

**Ranma**: _I know the sound of each rock and stone_  
_And I embrace what others fear.  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me are welcome here.  
Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life for others it's death.  
It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this man._

_Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself, I stand-alone._

_I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise_

_Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself, I stand-alone_

Ranma walked offstage. Then Nabiki grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at him. Then, a red headed girl walked back out yelling, "What did you do that for."

"You get a lot stupider when you're in love Ranma."

"What do you mean?"

"If you really love my sister, then you would stick around. Not leave at the first signe of trouble."

"Whatever", scoffed Ranma as he walked back offstage.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were,

"No Good Deed" from Wicked

"I Stand Alone" from Quest for Camelot

Hope everyone enjoyed the Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The scene changed back to the Tendo house. Akane was sitting next to Kasumi in front of their rooms.

"Akane, are you sure you're okay" asked Kasumi.

"I'm fine" Akane replied, sounding a little annoyed.

They sat there for a moment longer until Akane broke down and said, "I feel trapped Kasumi."

"How so"

"It started on the day Ranma came. Our fathers practically forced him on me."

"I see"

"And now, I think I'm falling for him. But I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's just what our fathers want. I don't want to be with him because of them. And I'm pretty sure that Ranma doesn't want to be with me anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Let's see, we fight all the time over the dumbest things and he has two other girls to pick from."

Akane then leaned over and rested her head on Kasumi's shoulder.

**Akane**: _Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Kasumi put her arm around Akane and let her cry all her frustration and heartache out.

"Akane, I can't tell you what to do. However, if you love Ranma, you should tell him. If you don't, then the hostility between you two could go on forever."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well, you'll never know if you don't say anything."

"I guess you're right. Fine, I'll tell him."

Akane got up and ran down off stage.

Ranma soon walked back on stage with Akane right behind him.

"Ranma wait up" Akane yelled.

Ranma stopped and replied, "What is it Akane?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Akane, I have to leave."

"Fine, we can walk and talk."

"No, I mean leave as in I'm leaving town."

"What, why?"

"Ever since I got here, chaos has followed me. People like Shampoo and Ryoga are probably always going to be after me. I'm scared they going to do something like try and hurt you to get to me."

"I can take care of myself Ranma."

"I also don't want to be manipulated anymore. Not by Shampoo or our dads. That's why I'm leaving. I don't want to see you get hurt just because I might be….."

"Might be what?"

"Look, I'm no good at feelings or stuff like that."

"Hey, it's not just you, it's me too... we're both clumsy at things like that"

They both sat down back to back.

Ranma continued, "Today I can't seem to meet your gaze"

"In my whole life I've not felt this way before" said Akane

"I know that neither of us can say it aloud, so…."

"…. let's just keep it quiet for now."

Ranma reached behind him and took Akane's hand and then he felt her hand tightly grip his.

"Without words, you hand in mine's enough," said Ranma.

They sat there for a while until Ranma said, "Do you understand at all why I have to leave".

Akane sighed "Unfortunately. Can you please promise me something?"

"What?"

"Come back. After you've out run every one of them, come back".

"I will."

**Akane:** _I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

**Ranma:**_ It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:_

_  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:_

**Akane:**_ Because I knew you:_

**Both: **_I have been changed for good_

**Ranma**_**:**__ And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

**Akane:**_ But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

**Both:**_ And none of it seems to matter anymore_

**Akane (Ranma):**_ Like a comet pulled from orbit  
( Like a ship blown off its mooring)  
as it passes a sun  
(By a wind off the Sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
(Like a seed dropped by a bird)  
Halfway through the wood  
(in a wood)_

**Both:**_ Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better._

**Akane:**_ And because I knew you_

**Ranma:**_ Because I knew you_

**Both**_: Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good._

The both got up, still facing opposite directions.

"I have to go, tomboy," said Ranma as he turned around.

"Come back soon, pervert" said Akane as she turned to face him.

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. Then he turned around and walked off stage.

Akane stood there and muttered, "I love you, you stupid jerk."

Akane then started to walk in the opposite direction of Ranma

Then suddenly, as she neared the end of the stage, she was grabbed by unknown hands and pulled offstage.

* * *

The songs used were

"Breath Me" by Sia

"For Good" from Wicked

I also used "The ballad of Ranma and Akane" as dialog.


	10. Chapter 10

Akane then started to walk in the opposite direction of Ranma

Then suddenly, as she neared the end of the stage, she was grabbed by unknown hands and pulled offstage.

Ryoga soon walked back onstage with a bewildered look on his face.

"I wonder what that was all about. Wait, was that Akane. I need to tell Ranma. Scratch that, I'll rescue her myself and steal all the glory from Ranma. Now If I can just figure out where I am"

As Ryoga continued to search for any clues as to where he was, Ranma soon walked up behind him carrying a large backpack.

Ranma, not wanting to be discovered, ran off stage. Then a splashing noise was heard and the now female Ranma walked out and quickly grabbed a blanket from her pack and draped it over herself to hide her identity.

As he walked by, Ryoga spotted him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with purple hair running by have you?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma quickly disguised his voice and responded, "No, why do you ask."

"She kidnapped a uh…friend of mine."

"Do you at least remember what direction she was heading?"

"Uh…north I think."

Ranma quickly shed his disguise and remarked, "That means head head south, thanks Ryoga."

Then Ranma leaped of stage.

Ryoga stood there for a while and then finally realized who he was talking too.

"Ranma, how dare you trick me?"

Suddenly, a dark tune started playing.

**Ryoga:** _Took from me all that I had  
Left my soul and spirit dead  
Killing everything in me  
What is one used to be three _

_Now to drive away the pain  
I'll destroy all I disdain  
I'll become what I despise  
Living someone else's lies_

_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_

_Now obsession rules my mind  
This commotion makes me blind  
Searching out who ever runs  
Or has stolen away my life_

_But I've already said_

_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So I come for you_

_You took my everything  
I'll take your dying breath  
I can't feel anything but  
I'll live to see you to your death_

_A new heart within me  
It might be just as quick  
Through your tortured expense  
'Cause I won't back down_

_Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_

_I'll drive you down  
I'll beat you to the ground  
My end has come  
So now I come for you_

_DON'T BACK DOWN!_

Ryoga then remarked, "And when you're all worn out from rescuing Akane, I'll make my move." Then, he resumed his pursuit of Ranma.

The lights onstage suddenly darkened and a backdrop fell. The picture on the backdrop was clearly designed to look like an abandoned warehouse.

Then, Shampoo walked onstage, dragging a tied up Akane.

"What are you planning to do with me?" asked Akane.

"Shampoo get rid of you, then have Ranma all to self."

"That's crazy"

"You think that crazy. Just wait until you meet my helper. When I found her, her own insanity left her very open to suggestion."

Then, Kodachi walked out wearing a nurse's uniform and holding a scalpel in each hand.

**Shampoo:** _Meet the death doctor  
__with the hungry scalpel!  
Here's my prognosis:  
Will she live?_

**Kodachi**: _Doubtful  
I'm the street physician  
Carving flesh sculptures_!

**Shampoo**: _She'll paint you up like-a Rembrandt!  
Won't, you like that? _

**Kodachi**: _Better start praying when you see me coming... _

**Shampoo**: _'Cause tonight it's curtains! _

**Kodachi (Shampoo)**: _I'm (She's) the night surgeon!_

**Shampoo:** _Remember who you are_

**Kodachi**_**:**__ I remember_

**Shampoo**: _See your knife!  
See it glide!  
See it slice! _

Koachi suddenly held a scalpel to Akane's face and quick sliced of a lock of Akane's hair, and then dangled the lock in front of her.

**Shampoo**: _Perfect!_

**Kodachi**_**:**__ Who's your night surgeon?_  
_Hope you have my Ranma!_

**Shampoo**_: Or it's buon viagg-ee!_  
_Remember who you are_

**Kodachi: **_I remember_

Kodachi then held her scalpels to to Akane's neck

**Kodachi:** _I'll remember her every dying whisper,  
Every desperate murmur.  
I'll remember... I'll remember..._

_I'm the masked horror on your street corner.  
Make your momma mourn you. _

**Kodachi(Shampoo)**: _I'm(She's) the Night Surgeon!_

Then, as Kodachi was about to cut Akane's throat, Ranma came swinging in on a rope that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Let the tomboy go," he shouted.

He quickly ran over to Akane and untied her. However as soon as he did, she slapped him.

"What was that for" he said.

"You were late," yelled Akane.

The next thing they knew, Kodachi threw a smoke bomb at them.

"Step away from my Ranma" yelled Kodachi.

"You no needed anymore," said Shampoo.

Shampoo pulled out a rag and doused it in chloroform. Then, she snuck up behind Kodachi and quickly put her to sleep.

She then marched up to Akane, glared at her, and then proceeded to punch her in the gut. Akane responded by sweeping Shampoo's legs out from under her.

Ranma was about to help her out when Ryoga came running out from the left side of the stage shouting, "Ranma, prepare to die."

Ranma was too distracted by Shampoo and Akane that he took a heavy punch to the face. Ranma quickly got his head in the fight and when Ryoga charged again, Ranma punched him in the gut and used the momentum to lift Ryoga off his feet and slam him onto the ground.

Shampoo quickly pulled out another smoke bomb and threw it towards Akane. As it went off, Akane was kicked directly into Ranma and they both fell down to the floor.

"How are you doing?" asked Ranma.

"Fair," Akane Replied.

"Need any help"

"No"

"Too bad. I bet that if you and I work together, we could beat both of them easily."

**Ranma**: _Where are the people that accuse me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide, just out of sight  
Can__'__t face me in the light  
They__'__ll return, but I__'__ll be stronger _

_God I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

"Come on Akane, we can do this" said Ranma.

"Fine, but if we make it out of here, you have to stay and not run off like you were planning to."

"Fine. I'll stay. You know, you can be really un-cute when you're like this."

"At least I'm not a pervert. Oh, and one more thing Ranma."

"What"

"Thanks for coming back."

**Akane: **_Sometimes it__'__s hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can__'__t see  
to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control, but I know better_

___God I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I__'__m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable  
It__'__s unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me. _

**Ranma: **_Forget the fear, it__'__s just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back until your dreams are dust  
All you need to do is just try _

**Both: **_God I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I__'__m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable  
It__'__s unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me. _

Ranma took Akanes' hand in his. Then as Ryoga and Shampoo charged again, they both kicked out and hit their opponents square in the the jaw. Ryoga was first to recover but as soon as he got up, Akane and Ranma kicked him back down again.

Shampoo then tried to attack Akane from behind with a jump kick. Luckily, Ranma caught her in mid air. Then Akane grabbed Shampoo from Ranma and threw her across the stage.

Try as they might, neither Ryoga nor Shampoo could face the combined might of Ranma and Akane. Eventually, they both went down and stayed down.

"Can we go now" said Akane.

"Sure, but it feels like we forgot something."

Then, Tatewaki Kuno swung in the same way Ranma did while yelling, "Let my fierce tigress go you fiend".

"You're a little late Kuno" said Ranma.

Kuno charged Ranma with his sword held high. Ranma however, simply tripped Kuno who fell flat on his face.

"Look you jerk. Akane never belonged to you. She's my fiancée. If you so much as touch her, I'll kill you."

As soon as Ranma finished his sentence, Kodachi started to wake up.

"Brother dear, what are you doing here" she asked.

Kuno quickly got up and announced, "It's none of your concern but, I am in the process of rescuing the fair maiden Akane Tendo from this villain."

"You will not harm my Ranma darling," shouted Kodachi.

Kodachi quickly pulled out her signature ribbon wrapped it around Tatewaki's sword. Akane and Ranma decided to leave the two to their madness and ran off the stage.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were

"The End Has Come" by Ben Moody

"Night Surgeon" from Repo: The Genetic Opera

"Unbreakable" by Fireflight

Just two more chapters to go. One covering the last part of the play and one that gets back to the real lives of Ranma and Akane.


	11. Chapter 11

The actors cleared the stage as Ranma and Akane walked back on.

"So now what" asked Ranma?

"I don't know," replied Akane.

They stood there in silence for a moment longer until Shampoo came limping towards them. Her hair and cloths were in severe disarray from the fight.

"Stay away from Ranma, you violent girl" said Shampoo as she struggled to keep herself from collapsing.

Shampoo quickly threw a desperate punch in Akane's direction only for Ranma to catch her wrist.

"Shampoo, stop. Listen to me. You will not ever hurt Akane," he said.

"Is obstacle. Obstacle is for killing."

Ranma sighed, "I guess there's no choice. Shampoo I have to tell you the truth."

"Ranma, what are you doing" asked Akane.

"Just trust me" reassured Ranma.

Ranma led Shampoo offstage and a spashing noise was heard. A flabbergasted Shampoo and a now female Ranma came out.

"F-Female Ranma" she stuttered.

Ranma sighed, "That's right. I try to keep it a secret but the male side is just a disguise. I'm really a girl. So I'm afraid you and I just can't…."

However, he was cut off as he dodged a punch from Shampoo who was screaming, "KILL".

The punches she threw next were easily dodged, as they were very sloppy and unfocused. Shampoo threw one last punch. However, in the end she pulled it at the last second.

She then slumped to the ground and began to sob.

She quickly stood up and said, "Bie Liao". Then she walked offstage.

"Bie Liao", muttered Akane. "We'll never meet again. "

"Good riddance," said Ranma.

"So, why didn't you just do that from the beginning?"

"Uh….it didn't occure to me."

"Ranma, you dummy."

Akane interlocked her arm with Ranma and the two of them exited the other side of the stage.

A moment later Shampoo walked back onstage.

"It be long time before I reach home." She sighed, "O weary night, abate thy hour. Steal me awhile from mine own company."

Then in a surreal moment, the boy Ranma joined her onstage and the two began to dance.

**Shampoo**: _Let me sleep  
For when I sleep  
I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears are left behind  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings gentle lullabies  
So let me close my eyes _

_And sleep, a chance to dream_  
_So I can see the face_  
_I long to touch_  
_To kiss_  
_But only dreams can bring me this_

_So let the moon shine_  
_Softly on the boy I long to see_  
_And maybe when he dreams_  
_He'll dream of me_

_Up high beneath the clouds_  
_I'd whisper to the evening stars_  
_They tell me love_  
_Is just a dream away_  
_Dream away_  
_I'll dream away_

_So let the moon shine_  
_Softly on the boy I long to see_  
_And maybe when he dreams_  
_He'll dream of me_

_Oh, dream of me_

Shampoo's vision of the male Ranma kissed her on the cheek and exited the stage. She followed soon after.

Akane and a now male Ranma walked back onstage a moment later.

"So what do we do when we get home," asked Akane

"What do you mean," said Ranma.

"I mean, about the engagement and our dads and….about us."

"Uhh…I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, we have to tell them something."

"We could. Or we could simply tell them nothing."

"I don't think that would work. You know how are families are. We would be found out eventually."

"I guess you're right. Well, do you have an idea?"

"I have just one. I don't know if it will work though."

"What is it?"

"We pretend hate. Until we're no longer forced on each other and all other obstacles are out of the way."

"I thought you said we'd get caught if we tried something like that."

"That's the problem. Until the time we can be together….we can't be together."

"Oh…"

There was a pause, and then Ranma did something out of character. Ranma reached down, pulled Akane toward him, and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Akane after it was over. She had a look on her face that said she was surprised but not angry about the experience.

Ranma started to scratch the back of his head as he said, "Well, I figured that it would be awhile until I'd get to do that again. I wanted something to remember."

"Ranma…you dummy."

"Un-cute tomboy."

They smiled as the backround changed back to the Tendo home. At that moment, nearly entire cast came out for the final number. Kodachi and Shampoo stood on the second level. Shampoo stood on the right side wile Kodachi stood on the left. Kodachi was joined by her brother Tatewaki while Ryoga joined Shampoo. Yuka, Sayuri , Gosunkugi and the six boys that made up the hentai horde stood in-between them.

The Tendo's and Mr. Saotome were on the first level. Genma and Soun stood in the dojo. Kasumi and Nabiki both stood in the house. Ranma and Akane stood in the direct center. The only cast member missing was the girl Ranma.

Akane looked over at Ranma and began the final song.

**Akane:** _You may touch me in dreams but they don't stay_

**All:** _Today you don't have much to say.  
_  
**Akane**: _How am I gonna face the light of day_?

**All**: _What have I done now_?

**Ranma**: _Things that we leave unspoken  
thinking it's for the best  
then I look into your eyes  
gets tight in my chest...  
_  
**Shampoo**: _Hear the river that tells of our goodbye.  
_  
**All:** _It's late and they all wait for me!  
_  
**Shampoo:** _"Sayonara" it whispers on the breeze_.

**All**_**:**__ I'll get in trouble...  
_  
**Kodachi**_**:**__ Let me know what's in your heart  
that's a good place to start  
all I need is a small sign  
and I'll give my heart to you!  
_  
**Ranma and Akane**: _You and me have still got  
so much we need to say!  
Friends is not enough  
Why can't we seize the day?_

The girl Ranma quickly ran out and put her arm arm around her male half._  
_  
**Ranma-Chan**: _Dontcha know I got no idea  
from this point on...  
_  
**All:** _So far to go, until we both are free...  
You and me!_

The music ended as the curtain fell, ending the play.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were

"Dream of Me" by Kirsten Dunst

"Us From Now On" by DoCo


	12. Chapter 12

The curtain soon lifted once more so the cast could each take their final bow. The real Akane smiled when her and Ranma's counterparts bowed and got the loudest applause.

As the cast all came together for one final bow, Akane took the opportunity to snap a quick picture.

Nothing entirely eventful happened the rest of the evening.

Ranma met his parents and the Tendo's at a restaurant where they were holding a large cast party. Nabiki managed to get most of what Ranma owed her out of him. Genma got drunk and Nadoka had to haul him back to their house. The fiancés tracked Ranma down to the restaurant and wrecked the place fighting over him. The muscle-bound security guard from theater kicked them out.

Only one event that night caught people off guard. The girl who played Ranma-chans' father flooded the place. He yelled, "I love the sea" as he rode a tidal wave that came completely out of nowhere. He and his daughter then got into a fight that reminded Ranma of himself and his father.

"She could be your long lost sister," commented Akane.

This surprisingly got a small chuckle from Ranma.

All in all, the rest of the evening was fairly uneventful.

Well, it was uneventful for everyone except Ranma and Akane.

Nadoka had to leave early to get her drunken husband home. Mr. Tendo also had to be escorted home by Nabiki. Kasumi was seen leaving with a very nervous and albeit slightly buzzed Dr. Tofu. It turns out; a little alcohol was able to calm him down enough for him to be around her.

After paying the bill for the restaurant by putting himself in just a little more debt with Nabiki, Ranma left with Akane.

Akane for the first time that night got a really good look at Ranma. The sight confused her a little. Ranma was not wearing his usual Chinese clothes. He wore a suit. Ranma wore a black jacket over a white shirt with a tie and a pair of finely pressed black pants. Akane soon got over her initial confusion and her gaze me Ranma's.

"Our families took the car. So we need to walk home," said Ranma.

"I don't mind," said Akane.

On more than one occasion, Akane caught Ranma eyeing her. Not that she minded. For all the times Akane caught him, she was sure that he caught her staring at him.

Then like a scene from a cheesy romance movie, Akane suddenly felt cold. Ranma noticed her shiver and wrapped his coat around her.

"Thank you" said Akane.

"No problem" he responded.

They walked in awkwardness for a little while longer. Then, they began to talk in a fairly neutral, awkward conversation.

"So, what did you think of my play" asked Ranma.

"I liked it. Particularly where I kick Shampoo in the jaw," said Akane.

They shared a laugh and soon realized that at some point during the night, they started holding hands.

Akane looked away and then said, "I thought you said the play was only loosely based on our lives."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Well although I was never kidnapped by Shampoo or Kodachi, you did try to leave. Remember. It was just after the uh…failed wedding."

"Yeah….I remember. I also remember you coming after me that day."

She continued, "We also did make that promise of not being with each other until we were no longer pressured by others."

"I remember that. It was right after Shampoo first left after thinking I was really a girl".

"Just like in your play."

"Uh yeah. Honestly, that was a coincidence. And let's face, that promise didn't last long."

Akane laughed. He was right. There promise was one of the few things about their relationship that not even Nabiki knew about. And like their promise, a lot of their relationship was hidden behind closed doors. Granted, like their public love life, their private one moved just as slow. However, they didn't care because, they were happy.

Ranma soon let go of Akane's hand and put his arm around her. She tensed up just a bit before relaxing into it.

Ranma spoke quietly, "I love you Akane. I know I don't say that as often as I should."

"I love you too Ranma."

Their respective suitors soon interrupted their moment.

"Just what do you two think you are doing?" said Ukyo as she brandished her spatula.

Akane and Ranma's blood went cold.

Akane thinking quickly screamed, "Get your arm off me you pervert."

Ranma, getting the hint yelled back, "Like I would really go for an un-cute tomboy like you."

The look on everyone else's face clearly stated that they did not buy into any of it.

Ryoga quickly spoke up, "Save it. We heard everything."

"How long have you guys been following us," asked Ranma?

"Since Akane mention kicking Shampoo in jaw" said Shampoo.

Ranma's eyes went wide on the realization that all of his and Akane's private life had just been discovered.

So thinking quickly, Ranma picked up Akane bridal style and took off running.

"Get them" yelled Kodachi.

As they ran, Akane put her arms around Ranma's neck and smiled. In response, Ranma just held her tighter. Then, simply to make their pursuers mad, Akane gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They ran long into the night and well into the morning.

It was roughly 11:30am when they got back to the Tendo house. Ranma brought Akane up to her room and put her in bed. He soon found his way back to his own home. As he got into bed, he took a small object out of his pocket so it wouldn't somehow be damaged as he slept. He had planned to give it to Akane that night but they were interrupted.

It was a ring. A silver ring with a small diamond resting on it.

The end.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please leave me some nice reviews. It will probobly be a litte while before I upload anything new.


End file.
